Project Summary The annual Pharmacogenetics in Psychiatry (PIP) meeting has provided a unique forum for the presentation and discussion of new developments in the field of psychiatry pharmacogenetics for the past eight years. Previous meetings have been highlighted by discussion of topics including: prediction of clinical response to antipsychotic and antidepressant drugs; genes associated with the development of adverse side effects; novel statistical approaches; and most recently, the implication of genome-wide association (GWAS) approaches for pharmacogenetics. Moreover, the meeting has brought together investigators working in diverse areas of research, from molecular geneticists to clinical trial investigators, from academia and industry in order to engender true interdisciplinary approaches to the problem of variation in clinical response to psychotropic drugs. The meetings have been highly successful as evidenced by continued growth in participation, excellent evaluations from meeting attendees, and the number of collaborative efforts that have grown out of meeting participation. The prior PIP meetings have taken place in New York City with pooled support from a variety of sources: The Zucker Hillside Hospital, industry supported unrestricted educational grants, and registration fees. Because we believe that this program should have stable, independent financial support on an ongoing basis, in this application, we request support from the NIMH to enable us to continue this meeting in the face of declining financial support from other resources. Moreover, we hope to provide Travel Awards to deserving new investigators interested in developing research careers in this rapidly developing field. Therefore, in this application, we seek support for additional five years of funding for the annual PIP meeting, with the next meeting scheduled in New York City, April 23 & 24, 2010.